Death of the Soul
by crazycoconutchic
Summary: At the funeral of harry's best friend, he meets a relative of the girl and wants to know more about the reason why she killed herself.
1. Tears Running

Death of the Soul

Chapter 1: Tears Flowing and Memories commencing

By Kitty Tasuki

The pools of blood surround me

the gun drops from my hands 

the friends around me do not understand. 

I look at them with no sorrow 

" you think the world is your own playhouse, you think my life is easy,

what you see when your at my place is not real life,

The yelling 

the fighting 

and the fact that if were to leave no one would care."

I slowly walked to the door no one can stop me 

I start to run and then 

collapse from all the hate inside 

I bleed upon the grass as the b

lood disappears into hell and the body is left for forever

By Yours truly Kitty Tasuki

****

" I can't go on with my life."

" Yes you can. Don't say stuff like that."

Sitting on the edge of the bed were two best friends, Harry Potter and Nami Masca. Deep in a depression problem, Nami doesn't want to go on with life any more. Harry doesn't want to see his friend die. Trying everything in his power, he will not let her die. At least not any time soon. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 1 month later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The tears just keep coming. Nothing will ever bring them to stopping. Not even the will of God. Found dead with slit wrists and a wand at her side, Nami had killed herself. Harry Potter had no way of stopping her. Pressing his hand to her cold, damp face. He mumbled from out of the tears, I Love You. Leaving her was the hardest thing in his life that he had to do. The lowering of the casket was the saddest thing ever. Friends and Family all attend the funeral. Harry was just about to leave when someone had caught his eye. It was a young girl about his age. Her chestnut hair flowed in the wind. Her eyes were like the ocean' s evening tide. Her fair skin looked like an olive. Hidden behind the blackness of her clock, was the ray of sunshine. Harry suddenly ran up to her and took her hand. She looked like she was about to fall over from crying so much. She finally turned her head. Looking into the green of Harry eyes, she stopped crying. 

" Do I know you from somewhere?" She questioned.

" Umm, I don't believe we have met." he replied.

"O sorry, you just like someone I know."

"It's ok. So did you know Nami?" 

" Yes, I'm her cousin from across the seas. My name is Ashen."

" Nice to meet you. I'm Harry."

After shaking hands, Ashen turned to leave. Harry had grabbed her wrist. Looking bewildered. He asked her if there was any way of contacting her. As she shook her head no. She looked away. Letting go of her wrist, he was sadden that there was no way of ever talking to her again. Little did he know that they would be seeing each other very soon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 2 years later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry woke up to the pounding of rain. He had been sleeping on the train, which was leading to Hogwarts.

Hermione was in the head girl and head boy compartment. Ron was off visiting his love. So deciding that he was all alone, Harry had fallen asleep. It was his last year at Hog warts. Feeling proud that he made it this far he had decided to take it easy this year. 

Arriving in the Great Hall, first years were lining up to be sorted. Mrs. Mcgonagall had mentioned that a new 7th year would be joining Harry's house. Harry was sitting talking to Ron when this was mentioned. Turning to see who it was, a cold feeling began to feel his heart. He remembered this girl. It was Ashen. Walking to the seat at the end of the table, she looked in his way. A cold stare he was given. Many memories came flooding his head that night. The death of everyone he ever knew, came back to haunt him. He couldn't sleep, all he kept thinking about was her.

  
LINKIN PARK LYRICS  
  
"Figure.09"  
  
Nothing ever stops all these thoughts and the pain attached to them  
Sometimes I wonder why this is happening  
It's like nothing I can do would distract me when  
I think of how I shot myself in the back again  
Cuz from the infinite words I can say I  
Put all pain you gave to me on display  
But didn't realize instead of setting it free I  
Took what I hated and made it a part of me  
  
(Never goes away)  
(Never goes away)  
  
_[Chorus]_  
(And now)  
(You've become a part of me)  
(You'll always be right here)  
(You've become a part of me)  
(You'll always be my fear)  
(I can't separate)  
(Myself from what I've done)  
(Giving up a part of me)  
(I've let myself become you)  
  
Hearing your name the memories come back again  
I remember when it started happening  
I see you in every thought I had and then  
The thoughts slowly found words attached to them  
And I knew as they escaped away  
I was committing myself to them and everyday  
I regret saying those things cuz now I see that I  
Took what I hated and made it a part of me  
  
(Never goes away)  
(Never goes away)  
  
_[Chorus]_  
(And now)  
(You've become a part of me)  
(You'll always be right here)  
(You've become a part of me)  
(You'll always be my fear)  
(I can't separate)  
(Myself from what I've done)  
(Giving up a part of me)  
(I've let myself become you)  
  
(Never goes away)  
(Never goes away)  
(Never goes away)  
(Never goes away)  
  
(Get away from me)  
Give me my space back you gotta just  
(Go)  
Everything comes down the memories of  
(You)  
I kept it in but now I'm letting you  
(Know)  
I let you go so get away from  
(Me)  
Give me my space back you gotta just  
(Go)  
Everything comes down the memories of  
(You)  
I kept it but now I'm letting you  
(Know)  
I let you go  
  
(And then)  
(You've become a part of me)  
(You'll always be right here)  
(You've become a part of me)  
(You'll always be my fear)  
(I can't separate)  
(Myself from what I've done)  
(Giving up a part of me)  
(I've let myself become you)

The disclaimer: I do not own anything. Only J.K Rowling owns this stuff I'm using. SO don't sue cause you just lose more then you gain in the lawsuits. 

**__**

Kitty: Hi everyone! As you now I have been busy with school and such but so far I have had time to post two new stories plus the other chapter to The Love in the Darkness. So please review my stories.

Harry: Kitty's best friend and beta, Addie. Has written her own story too. It's call the Fires of Heaven. Trust me it's real good. 

Ashen: Kitty's other friend Raine has also written a story. Her penname is stormingraine. The only bad thing about her story is that she let us beta it but never used the beta version. So we have been bugging her about that. 

Kitty: Well thanks for coming and hope to see you all very soon. Since I'm home sick and have 8 hours to write stories, so probably there might be at least 2 chapters up for each story. Bye bye.


	2. Chains and the color Black

Death of the Soul

Chapter 2: Chains and the color black

By Kitty Tasuki

MAROON 5 LYRICS  
  
**"Harder To Breathe"**  
  
How dare you say that my behavior is unacceptable  
So condescending unnecessarily critical  
I have the tendency of getting very physical  
So watch your step cause if I do you'll need a miracle  
  
You drain me dry and make me wonder why I'm even here  
This Double Vision I was seeing is finally clear  
You want to stay but you know very well I want you gone  
Not fit to funkin' tread the ground I'm walking on  
  
When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
You'll understand what I mean when I say  
There's no way we're gonna give up  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
  
What you are doing is screwing things up inside my head  
You should know better you never listened to a word I said  
Clutching your pillow and writhing in a naked sweat  
Hoping somebody someday will do you like I did  
  
When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
You'll understand what I mean when I say  
There's no way we're gonna give up  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
  
Does it kill  
Does it burn  
Is it painful to learn  
That it's me that has all the control  
  
Does it thrill  
Does it sting  
When you feel what I bring  
And you wish that you had me to hold

Harry awoke with headache. Last night, he couldn't stop thinking about Ashen. Harry quickly got dressed and ran down to breakfast.

" Harry, where have you been all this time?" Ron asked.

" Uggg, Sorry I must have gotten a little tied into my dream."

" What was it about?"

" Oh, you know that girl Ashen?"

Before Ron could answer, Ashen walked into the Great hall. She didn't look a ball of sunshine like she did two years ago. She had black pants with chains hanging from the side. Her t-shirt had a picture of a skull, and she had army boots on. Every head turned to look at her. Stopping just a little farther from Harry, she turned to smile at him and sat down. Ron gave Harry a look of craze. 

" What was that all about?" Ron questioned as they headed to potions.

" I have no clue." Harry stilled amazed he got smiled at.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 20 mins into the class~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Ms. Debvasto. Will you please be a little more quieter?" Snape asked.

" No, I don't think I can."

" What was that?"

" I said fuck off."

The whole class stared in disbelief. No one had ever attempted to say that to a teacher, no matter how badly they pissed them off. Draco Malfoy took this as a moment to make a comment on how Neville's potion was melting over the side of cauldron. Snape hurriedly ran over and started to clean it up before it started to burn the table. After he had finished that he motioned to Ashen to come to his desk.

" Debvasto, I'm very disappointed in you at the moment. I would never suspect anything like that from a griffendor .(s/p?)"

" Well Professor Snape, I'm not like others." 

" Well I'm going to let you off easy this time, but next time I won't be so kind."

Ashen started to walk away, when she turned back to Snape.

" Professor, Take that, but next time I wont be kind, and shove it up your ass!"

" Detention!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Ashen finally looked proud of herself, returned to her seat. With two minutes to go before class got out. Ashen received many looks of approval from half the class. As soon as the bell rung. Everyone was off to their next periods.

  
**LIMP BIZKIT LYRICS**  
  
**"The One"**  
  
i'm dead from all the loneliness this is how i feel understanding everything   
has never been my deal maybe you have crossed my path to live inside of me   
or maybe you're the reason why i'm losing all my decency   
but i believe that you and me we could be so happy   
and free inside a world of misery and i believe that you and me   
we could be so... inside of you inside of me   
cuz this could be the one   
this could be the one  
this could be the one  
this could be the one   
i've been lookin' lookin,   
lookin' i've been lookin' for my mrs. right   
but she don't exist chemistry is everything   
and we're anything but this maybe i have crossed your path to sweep you off  
your feet or maybe i'm the reason why you cry at night   
before you sleep but i believe that you and me   
could be so happy and free inside a world of misery   
and i believe that you and me we could be so...  
inside of you inside of me   
cuz this could be the one   
this could be the one  
this could be the one   
this could be the one   
what do you think?   
we could give it a try 'cause you never know maybe we could be soul mates   
but maybe not or maybe so   
if you never try then you'll never know the grass could be greener (could be)   
and it'll always be greener on the other side   
but you just never know this could be the one i do believe that you and me   
we could be so happy and free   
inside a world of misery and i believe that you and me,   
we could be so... inside of you inside of me   
'cause this could be the one   
this could be the one   
this could be the one  
this could be the one maybe so maybe not who knows?

~~~~~~~~~ Detention~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ashen was in Snape's class room waiting for the git to finally show up. She had changed into something a little more comfortable. She had the same pants and shoes on but she had put on a top that was revealing her lower part of her chest. She figured out a way to get out of detention. Tease Snape and make him think he's going to get something.

At that moment, Snape had just walked in. Looking up from his briefcase he was taking in what she was wearing, then he went back to his briefcase. She was sitting on the edge of her desk, staring at him. He slowly came from behind the desk and stood in front of her. 

" Ms. Debvasto, you shirt shows way to much of your skin." He said

" Oh, but you know you like it." she replied.

That same saying must have went though his mind because at that moment, he slowly walked closer to her. Putting his hands on her waist, he looked down upon her. They were only like a couple inches in height away from each other. Looking in her eyes, he slowly moved in for a kiss.

Breaking away from him she stared him dead in the eye and slapped him.

She walked out of the room and headed to her chambers. Snape was still standing with a look on his face of happiness. He was in way to deep. Grabbing his briefcase he put a hand up to his lips and left the classroom.

****

"Suga Suga"  
**(feat. Frankie J)**  
  
So tight, so fly  
You got me lifted, you got me lifted  
  
_[Frankie J.]_  
You got me lifted shifted higher than a ceiling  
And ooh wee it's the ultimate feeling  
You got me lifted feeling so gifted  
Sugar how you get so fly?  
Sugar sugar how you get so fly?  
Sugar sugar how you get so fly?  
Sugar sugar how you get so fly?  
Sugar sugar how you get so fly?  
  
_[Baby Beesh]_  
You know its leather when we ride  
Wood grain and raw hide  
Doing what we do, watching screens getting high  
Gurl you keep it so fly with you sweet hunnybuns  
You was there when the money was gone  
You'll be there when the money comes  
Off top I cain't lie I love to get blowed  
You my lil'sugar, I'm yo little chulo  
And every time we kick it it's off to the groovy  
Treat you like my sticky ickey or my sweet oowy goowy (fa real though)  
  
_[Frankie J.]_  
You got me lifted shifted higher than a ceiling  
And ooh wee it's the ultimate feeling  
You got me lifted feeling so gifted  
Sugar how you get so fly?  
Sugar sugar how you get so fly?  
Sugar sugar how you get so fly?  
Sugar sugar how you get so fly?  
Sugar sugar how you get so fly?  
  
_[Baby Beesh]_  
Now I ain't worried about a thang cause I just hit me a lick  
I got a fat sack and a superfly chick  
That aint makin you a ?? playa  
Cause doowop, she fly like the planes in the air  
That's right she's full grown settin the wrong tone  
Im diggin the energy and im lovin the o-zone  
So fly like a dove so fly like a raven  
Quick to politic with some fly conversation  
In a natural mood then im a natural dude  
And we some natural fools blowin out by the pool  
She like my sexy-coo mama with blades on her berata  
Rockin Dolce' Gubbana(sp?) with high-drows and a igwana  
  
_[Frankie J.]_  
You got me lifted shifted higher than a ceiling  
And ooh wee it's the ultimate feeling  
You got me lifted feeling so gifted  
Sugar how you get so fly?  
Sugar sugar how you get so fly?  
Sugar sugar how you get so fly?  
Sugar sugar how you get so fly?  
Sugar sugar how you get so fly?  
  
_[BRIGE]_  
You know its leather when we ride  
Wood grain and raw hide  
Doing what we do, watching screens getting high  
Gurl you keep it so fly with you sweet hunnybuns  
You was there when the money was gone  
You'll be there when the money comes  
  
You know its leather when we ride  
Wood grain and raw hide  
Doing what we do, watching screens getting high  
Gurl you keep it so fly with you sweet hunnybuns  
You was there when the money was gone  
You'll be there when the money comes (fa real though)  
  
_[Frankie J.]_  
You got me lifted shifted higher than a ceiling  
And ooh wee it's the ultimate feeling  
You got me lifted feeling so gifted  
Sugar how you get so fly?  
Sugar sugar how you get so fly?  
Sugar sugar how you get so fly?  
Sugar sugar how you get so fly?  
Sugar sugar how you get so fly?  
  
So high like I'm a star  
Feelin so high like I'm a star  
Feelin so high like I'm a star  
Feelin so high like I'm a star

The Dis and clamier! Take it away Harry!

Harry: Kitty owns nothing but the o/c and plot everything else is either J.k Rowling or the artists of the songs. So don't sue me cause I have no money anyways. So it's all good.

Ashen: God I feel so naughty.

Kitty: Just think this is what Addie would so in a time like that.

Ashen: I don't know if I should be scared or not.

Harry: Yeh me too. Oh by the way, Ashen you are looking nice tonight.

Ashen: Thank you.

Kitty: It is 1:10 in the morning and everyone here is tired. Except me cause I'm writing fanfics and talking to my friends. Please review my stories. I would hate to write all these great chapters and not have anyone review them. Anyways, Thanks for reading and hope to talk to you again soon. Bye


	3. blood running

Death of the Soul

Chapter 3: Blood running down the wrists

By Kitty Tasuki

To the Flames that lick the wounds of many

To the Scars that all have

To the Hollows made of pain

To the Souls increased by darkness

To the Demons that walk the plague

To the Blood that drips from the cold steel of the sword

To the Bullet lodged in your life

To the Gun that seeks life

To the Death embedded by all

To the Tears that run down your face

To the Sorrow indicted by all

(By you're truly: me)

" Haha I win" Ashen mumbled to Ron.

" Damn again" Ron responded.

It's a warm evening here in the Gryfinndor tower. Ron and Ashen are planning a game of wizard chess. Harry is coming up to them and grabs a chair.

" Ashen, didn't you have detention tonight?" Harry asked her.

" Umm yeh but Pavati wanted to go test out some polyjuice. So I let her take my place at detention."

" Do you really think that's a good idea, to let her do that?" Ron asked.

" Well now that you think of it. I don't think I should I have let her go."

At that moment, they all exchange looks and then quickly dive for the door. As they open it, Parvati comes in.

" What the fuck did you make me do to him?" Ashen yells.

" I twisted with his mind." she said smiling and twilling her hair.

" Oh crap I'm dead now." Ashen says slowly calming down.

" Well it's ok. If he says anything just be like all confused." Parvati said heading towards the bedroom door.

"Where are you going?" Harry questioned.

" Bed. I've had enough adventure for one night. I also don't need her shit" she said pointing a finger at Ashen.

Ashen starts to come near her, but Ron and Harry hold her back. Once Parvati finally gets into the bedroom. Harry and Ron let her go. Fuming, Ashen heads towards the couch. Grabs her wand, mumbles some words and starts fixing the pillows and blankets she just received.

" Umm Ashen, what are you doing?" Ron asked with a raised eyebrow.

" Well I can't sleep in that room, because I'd probably kill her."

" Ahh ok. Well I'd invite you to my room but I don't think that would be a good idea." Ron said.

" No it wouldn't be Ron, but thanks for mentioning something."

As Ron and Harry head for bed, Harry looks back down to Ashen. In his head he's telling himself that I hope she's all right. Then he opens the door to the bedroom and heads to bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The next day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day is a stormy Saturday. The dark gray clouds cover the grounds of Hogwarts. Ashen is no longer on the couch but is down at breakfast. Ron is still in the bathroom and Harry is drooling in his sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Harry's Dream~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's a dark night the rain floods the skies and the grounds are soaked. Ashen is running outside and heading towards the forest. She is wearing a black hat, black clothing, and a black trench coat. Harry is trying to catch her before she gets to the forest.

" Ashen please wait!!!"

" Never, get away from me!"

" Ashen, please tell me I wont tell anyone!"

"No you will, you're tell everyone!"

Harry finally catches up with Ashen and grabs her around the waist. It's raining so hard that he has to pull his face closer so he can look at her without problems.

" Ashen please tell me. Why do you have scars all over your body?"

" No I can't tell you! I'll never tell you!……………

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry awakes with a cold sweat. Wiping the sweat and drool away, he notices the time. It's almost 10:00. Grabbing a towel, he heads to the bathroom. Arriving he noticed that Ron is in there. 

" Ron how long have you been in here?" 

" Umm not long why?"

" Because if I recall you have been in the shower for hours lately."

" Well I have to be clean don't I?"

" Yeh but not that clean. Tell me what's up."

" Nah you'll find out later."

"Whatever"

Hour an hour later. Harry is dressed and at breakfast and Ron is off wondering the halls. Ashen is reading some book she got at the library and Harry is staring at her with wonder. Getting up to leave, a note falls out of the book and onto her seat. Not noticing Ashen walks off. Harry looking around to see if anyone notices reaches across and picks it up. Slowly reading it himself, he grasps in disbelief. It's not a note but looks like something from the book she was reading. He finally got what she was reading. It was a input on cutting. He quickly got up, walked out to find a empty room, grabbing a seat, starts to cry. He remembered that the way that his friend died, was by cutting herself. Harry didn't want to lose Ashen too. Even though they barely now each other, he doesn't want anyone to die this year that was close to him.

" Not this year, Not this year, no one will die that is close to me. Not this year." he said pounding the table.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ later that evening~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Ashen. I'm so sorry." Ron stammered.

" Ron, it's ok you didn't mean to spill the juice on my brand new shirt."

"Here I'll wash it for you."

" Ok then but let me go change first"

Ashen heads up to her bedroom as Ron keeps looking over at Harry. Harry is laughing because as Ashen was teaching him how to deal, Ron had accidentally knocked a glass of juice on to her shirt and pants. Coming back down a few minutes later, Ashen was in the outfit that was mentioned in the dream. Handing the clothes to Ron, she grabbed a chair by Harry. Staring at him, Harry turns and does the same.

" Ashen, I see you wear that outfit all the time. Why?"

" Well it has a long story behind it."

" Care to share?"

" Sure. Well there was this guy at my old school. I liked him a lot. So I had always seen him wear this outfit that I decided to copy it. But after I learned I was coming here I was kind of bum out cause I never got a chance to show him.

" Wow great story"

" Oh shut up" she said throwing a pillow at him

Harry catching the pillow, looks over at Ashen. He quickly notices scars on her arm. Looking up at her and slowly losing the smile, Ashen figures out what's going on and covers her arm with the coat sleeve. Harry getting up and reaching for her arm, Ashen slaps his hand away and runs for the door. Harry running after her. Coming near the doors that lead to the outside, Harry almost catches her. She gets to the door and heads out it. Harry is on her tail.

" Ashen please wait!!!"

" Never, get away from me!"

" Ashen, please tell me I wont tell anyone!"

"No you will, you're tell everyone!"

It's just like the dream. The rain is so thick it's so had to see where they were going. Harry finally catches up with Ashen and grabs her around the waist. It's raining so hard that he has to pull his face closer so he can look at her without problems.

" Ashen please tell me. Why do you have scars all over your body?"

" No I can't tell you! I'll never tell you!……………" 

Harry presses his cold, damp lips to hers. Pulling away, Ashen slaps him. Putting a hand up to his face., she falls down and starts to cry. Harry leans down and covers her with his cloak and holds her in the pouring rain. They finally get up and Harry carries her into the school. Entering the tower, he looks around and then heads to Ron's head boy room. Ron isn't' in there, so Harry places down Ashen on the couch. Getting some blankets and something warm to drink, he joins her and starts in about the scars.

" Ashen why?"

" Because I do it, because it makes me feel better about her death."

" But why are you doing something that killed her?"

" I don't know. I thought that because we weren't that close in blood. Her death wouldn't effect me but I looks like it has."

" Its ok Ashen. But please try to stop. I don't want you dead."

Ashen then turns to Harry and stares at him. Moving closer, she asks him why he kisses her. He responded with it was the only thing to shut her up. She then throws her wet hat on him. Then they start to laugh and enjoy life again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's a sunny day. Everything is dripping with rain. Ron ended up sleeping in Harry's bed because they were both passes out in the living room. Later; Harry and Ashen are in a bathroom, where they are talking about last night.

" Harry I promise to stop if you let me do it one last time" Ashen asked

" Fine but I don't want to see it at all." Harry said handing over the box cutters.

Ashen does a quick, thin, cut across her arm. Bleeding slightly she slides the cutters back over to Harry and then grabs some papers towels to clean up the wound. Harry turns the cutters into a candle and then places it on the towel dispenser. Ashen, holding her arm, looks over at Harry and smiles. Harry turns and smiles back. Walking out of the bathroom , Harry walks her to Aspen's bedroom. it's nearly ten and they have class tomorrow. After like half and hour, Harry comes in and makes sure that she's ok and not doing anything bad. Ashen is sleeping there still holding the paper towels. Harry can't help but smile. As he closes the door, he whispers something.

" Good night my angel."

And heads off to bed. Hoping that the next week will be much easier then this week.

The blood flows from her eyes.

The tears are no more.

The sword drops to the ground

The man stands above her.

Showing no sorrow,

She drops to the ground, 

Closes her eyes and says goodbye.

He slowly walks away,

Tears start to flow from his eyes.

The anger and fear begin to show.

He killed his only friend that would listen to his problems.

He said he didn't need help

She wouldn't let go

So anger begins to fill his soul.

He killed his only friend.

The blood still flows from her eyes.

The tears are no more.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter item that stuff belongs to J.K. Rowling. I do however own all the poems that are used in this chapter. If they say there by me then they are. If you want to use them please let me know.

Ashen: Thanks everyone for reading my story.

Harry: Kitty is very proud of herself she actually wrote for three hours straight.

Kitty: Trust me after I get the computer shut down I'm like so going to sleep because me eyes are killing me.

Ashen: Yah I think you need some sleep your eyes are blood shot. 

Harry: Hey before you go to bed. Try this cocoa it helps go to sleep.

Kitty: Thanks Harry. *slups* *falls on the table fast asleep.*

Ashen and Harry: goodnight *drapes a blanket over her and then head to bed themselves*


End file.
